Sledgehammer
by Doc Lee
Summary: AU after 47 seconds. What if Kate found a novel way of showing Castle just what she needed? All constructive reviews welcome. Rated 'T' for one use of strong language.


So my muse decides to wake up at 3am just as I'm about to sleep and throws this old chestnut at me. Set just after 47 seconds and is something that actually first popped about the time Headhunters aired. What if Kate, using a certain birthday I think I've moved in the canon, finds a novel way of showing Castle she wants that damned wall gone?

DISCLAIMER - the people that own Castle are the people that own Castle. I am not one of those people.

* * *

'What's wrong Beckett?' Kate looked up from her computer monitor to see the concerned faces of both Esposito and Ryan staring back, 'You've been chewing that nail for the last hour and staring at the board.'

'Thinking,' Kate answered simply. It was the truth, but Kate hadn't been thinking of the murder on the board before her. No, her mind was stuck on the man that was missing from the room.

It hadn't taken Kate long to realise why Castle had pulled away so dramatically and severely. She knew he'd heard her, been across the glass when she blurted the confession out to a suspect. It had taken Alexis Castle nearly demolishing her door and shouting at her to realise just how badly she'd damaged the man and the young redhead had given her both barrels that afternoon. It had resulted in the Kate crumbling to her knees, sobbing uncontrollably as she'd told Alexis everything. Every little thought, every emotion had poured out of her, leaving both women in tears and Alexis' arms wrapped tightly around Kate as she'd cried.

Today though, Kate's errant thoughts weren't just on Castle, but the early birthday present she'd delivered that morning to Alexis for Rick. Kate had taken two weeks deciding just what she'd give him as she knew she needed to show him in no uncertain terms just what she wanted. That was why the present had ended up being a rather large and heavy masonry sledgehammer.

The ding across the bullpen rang out as the elevator opened, all of the hairs on Kate's neck and arms instantly alert, the room shifting at his entrance. Steeling herself, she heard the confused voices of her friends and colleagues before an overly loud thud rang out. Taking a deep breath, Kate turned to see a disheveled Castle standing before her, the sledgehammer standing proud on her desk.

'A sledge hammer,' Rick's voice was calm, even though cautious excitement shone in his eyes, 'You bought me a sledgehammer for my birthday Kate.'

'I did,' Kate gulped.

'Seriously Detective,' Gates stood in her doorway, a mixture of annoyance at the distraction and intrigue at the mystery on her face, 'Who buy's someone a sledgehammer?'

'There's a specific reason sir,' Kate answered, her eyes locked on Castle's, 'Please tell me you understand it Rick?'

'It's a sledgehammer Kate,' Rick frowned, 'A masonry sledgehammer?'

'Exactly,' Kate fought the urge to roll her eyes, 'What does it do?'

'It's for...' Rick flinched violently, a flash of understanding streaking over his face before it was smothered in optimism, 'Kate...?'

The brunette gulped loudly, the knowledge of the importance of her next words causing her hand to shake against her side.

'That wall,' Kate coughed, her voice shaking, 'has cost me a lot over the years. Friends, relationships. I've watched too many people walk away from me because I was too much of a coward to be able to get past it. I'm losing you because of the wall,' Kate's voice hitched, the bullpen silent as the scene unfolded, 'I'm losing you because I don't know how to get past it.'

'I'm... I'm giving you that sledgehammer Rick,' Kate stared up into Rick's eyes, 'Because I need you to take down that fucking thing. You've already made large cracks in it, and now I need you to take down the rest,' Kate laid a shaking hand on Rick's arm, 'If I lose you because of that wall, then I'm never going to be able to get past it.'

Rick's eyes bored into hers, searching them for her truth, as Kate tried to convey everything in them. All of her fears, all of her wants, all of her love. She prayed that Rick could see it all as his eyes flicked over her face silently. Gasps of horror rang out, Kate's sob accompanying them when Rick turned away, his actions momentarily perceived as his answer before it was realised he was only retrieving the sledgehammer.

'Kate,' Rick's voice broadcasted his own nerves, his hands pushing the hammer into Kate's arms, his hands just under hers on the handle, 'It won't come down if I do it alone. This has to be your strikes. I can't take down the wall, only you can. But Kate...'

Loosening his grip, the hammer slid down and thudded on the wood floor, Rick lifted a hand to Kate's face, 'I will be right behind you for every swing, supporting you as you demolish that wall.'

Kate's eyes slid shut as she shuddered out a long breath, relief pouring out of her, 'Say it again Rick.'

'Say... Oh!' Rick ducked his head, a wry smile on his face. Lifting his head, he closed the short distance between them, 'I love you Kate. Kate, I love you.'

'I love you too,' Rick's face positively exploded, the beaming smile almost blinding the room until he crushed his lips against Kate's. Writer and Detective threw themselves into the kiss, both screaming their feelings though the clinch until a loud thud had Rick pulling away.

'Agh!' Rick started to hop, his hovering in the air as he jiggled about, 'Shit!'

A smattering of laughter echoed in the room when it was realised the new couple had dropped the sledgehammer on Rick's foot. Kate's face almost caught fire when she realised just how big an audience she'd had. Ryan's soppy grin beamed over his desk as he consoled Esposito, the retired USMC sniper sniffling suspiciously beside his partner.

'Detective Beckett,' Gates' voice rang out over the hubbub, 'You and Mr Castle have succeeded in disrupting my bullpen and you know my feelings on disruptions to my bullpen.'

Kate's smile almost ripped her face in two as she nodded at the captain, 'Yes Sir.'

'You have the week to consider your actions,' The smile in Gates' eyes reached her lips as she turned back to her office, 'And I expect you will think over them vigorously and numerously before you return.' Kate's bark of laughter slipped into her office before Gates could close the door.

'Sorry Boys,' Kate grabbed her jacket and belongings as a smirking Rick held his hand out to Ryan and Esposito in a 'Feed the birds' gesture. Sliding back beside the man, Kate sighed as she felt his arm curl around her, her own reaching around his waist, 'Looks like is all yours.'

'We'll manage,' Ryan shrugged, watching as Rick lead Kate back to the elevator, the sledgehammer in his hand. The Irish detective smirked when he saw Rick envelope Kate as the elevator doors moved, a loud giggle cut off when the doors shut.

Loud thudding rang out as Lanie thundered up the stairwell. Murderous eyes turned from Kate's empty desk to the two detectives, 'I missed it didn't I?'

The beyond annoyed ME received complete silence to her question.


End file.
